The Christmas Hater
by h2ofanfreakgothgirl919
Summary: A two/three shot. Caitlyn hates Christmas. But the big question that everybody wants to know is why and what happend to make her be, as mitchie puts it: the person that could give the Grinch a run for his money.


a christmas two-three shot - expect alot more updates, cuz i just got a laptop for christmas!

ok this is an attempt at a camp rock story.

* * *

Caitlyn Geller woke up on December 24 and walked over to her calender. She crossed off December 23.

"Damn." she swore under her breath when she realized that the day after was Christmas.

Caitlyn Geller absolutely despises Christmas.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and headed towered the bathroom. After taking a shower she wrapped a towel around herself and started to brush her hair. After brushing her hair Caitlyn stepped out of her bathroom and gave off a slight chill as she was hit with a gust of cold air on her way to her closet.

After looking through the contents of her closet for a few minutes, Caitlyn chose a neon-green top with astray stripes in dark green, blue, red, yellow and dark purple colors. Paired with her Neon-medium blue skinny jeans (seen in movie). She let her her hair dry naturally, leaving it curly. She ran downstairs and made some toast, running into her mom in the process.

"Where's the Fire" Her mother asked her seventeen year old daughter after seeing the hurry caitlyn seemed to be in

"In the North Pole" Caitlyn said, her sarcasm a little dry from being tied

"Where are you going in such a hurry" her mother asked ignoring her daughters comment

"studio" Caitlyn said trying to get past her mother, who wouldn't budgep

After camp Caitlyn and Mitchie had been going to the recording studio to try and get Mitchie's CD finished at the recording studio, which Caitlyn's brother

who co-owned the studio was letting them use.

"of course, the studio are you ever not there?" her mother asked

"Yes, sundays, and weekdays after 7:30 am, and after 8:30 pm." Caitlyn answered truthfully, yes her and mitchie did get up on weekdays around 4:30-5 am to go to the studio to work before the studio even opened.

"your father and I wont be back when you get back."

"where are you guys headed off to this time?" Caitlyn asked, her parents owned a line of cruise ships, that all traveled around the world. Caitlyn and her brother, Brett, were lucky if they got to have their parents home for more than a week, much less for a holiday, which hadn't happened sense Brett was 13, when caitlyn was nine.

"Peru." Her mother answered as Caitlyn walked out of the door.

"nice mother-daughter chat, caitlyn" Jolie' said

* * *

"Hi Caitlyn, Happy holidays." Mitchie said smiling, as usual, standing outside of the studio doors

"Hi Mitchie." Caitlyn said, trying her best not to down Christmas, knowing that it is Mitchie's favorite.

"What, No Merry Christmas, no holiday cookies?" Mitchie said, talking to caitlyn

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn groaned, both oblivious to the thee teen heart throbs that had just gotten out of their car.

"I know, I know, Caitlyn Geller the great Christmas hater, you know you could give the Grinch a run for his money." Mitchie stated, a bit louder than Caitlyn would have liked, at the same moment at all the boys walked by the two girls.

"What?!" all three boys said, quite surprised that anyone could hate Christmas

Caitlyn turned around and glared at them.

"This has nothing to do with you." she said rather harshly, scaring Nate and Shane while, Jason seemed to have been unaffected by her reaction

"Look were sorry, we wernt eavesdropping but, we just find it hard to believe that anyone could hate Christmas."

"Well I do." she stated simply as she walked into the recording studio, which had already been opened by the owner.

"Ok Mitch, we have almost everything we need, I just need you to sing Believe in me, Train-wreck and Here we go again."

"Yep, but i also wanted to sing two Christmas songs also." mitchie said

"Fine, We'll start with those."

Its here the time of year we get to celebrate  
All together once again and it doesn't matter  
How far wherever we are we always find a way  
To all the family and the friends

I'm gonna be home for the holidays  
To the place I know its my heart and soul  
I'm coming home and I cant wait  
Yeah I'm gonna be home for the holidays

Yeah my hometown my friends around its what I really missed  
Yeah and all the good times that we shared  
And even though I know I've been gone for way too long  
Coming back is the best ummm  
I'm getting close I'm almost there

I'm gonna be home for the holidays  
To the place I know its my heart and soul  
I'm coming home and I cant wait  
Yeah I'm gonna be home for the holidays

To the place that I remember  
Always and forever in my heart  
We can celebrate  
From November to December  
Yes I'm gonna be home  
I'm gonna be  
Yea I'm gonna be home for the year  
Yea I'm gonna be home  
I'm gonna be there soon as

I'm gonna be home for the holidays  
To the place I know its my heart and soul  
I'm coming home and I cant wait  
Yeah I'm gonna be home for the holidays  
I'm gonna be home for the holidays  
Just where I belong and I've been gone to long  
I'm coming home and I cant wait  
Yeah I'm gonna be home for the holidays  
Yea I'm gonna be I'm gonna be  
Yea im gonna be home for the holidays

---------

Whoo  
Lets have a rocking Christmas  
C'mon  
Rockin around the Christmas Tree  
At the Christmas Party Hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie ya  
And we'll do some caroling oh ya

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly"

Whoo  
Here we go

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday( holiday)  
Everyone dancin' merrily  
In the new old-fashioned way(old fashioned way)  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring(echo: let it ring)  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling

O ya

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly"

Whoo!!

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancin' merrily  
In the new old-fashioned way

* * *

"AHH!!" Caitlyn yelled as someone ran into her, making her fall and drop her laptop, her coffee and all of her papers.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Yelled Jason, while reaching down to try and help her

"I'm ok, I'm fine" she said harshly, as he tried to help her, but to no avail as she wouldn't let him help her.

"Are you sure?"

"yes." she said while gritting her teeth, gathering her papers and picking up her laptop, which thankfully hadnt been damaged or touched by the split coffee

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" She said, rolling her eyes, now slightly aggrivated

"Why do you hate Christmas?"

"........... I-I don't hate Christmas."

"while your friend seems to think otherwise."

Caitlyn didnt respond, she started to shuffle the papers in her hands into a pile which she stacked ontop of her laptop. Which she then put into her laptop bag, finally slinging it over her shoulder.

"That's what i thought, so why do you hate Christmas?"

"look umm........."

"Jason, but i guess people only know Shane and Nate's names."

"who?"

"the guys i was with this morning."

"ok whatever, Look Jason its not that I hate Christmas, Its just that holidays for me are usually spent alone and disappointed."

"What?"

"Look, it doesn't matter, I've gotta go get some coffee."

"It looks like it matters to you. Here I'll strike you a deal, If you tell me about this Christmas problem you seem to have and I'll buy you a Cup or two or even three if you'd like"


End file.
